1. Field
This disclosure relates to an emulator for operating systems, more particularly to a selectable, portable emulator repository.
2. Background
Mobility in computing has become far more important. Notebook, subnotebook and palmtop computing platforms abound. Typically, users employ these devices when traveling and then synchronize their data between a base computer, either at the home or the office. This ensures that their data is updated between the two devices. Other users rely strictly on their portable platform. However, it is sometimes not convenient to carry the portable platform. This leaves the user at a loss if the user travels to a location that does not have a computer with the same operating system of the user's system.
One solution to allowing a user's environment to be simulated is VirtualPC™ software from Connectix, Inc. If a user having PC-compatible system wants to access PC software on a Macintosh computer, that user can run VirtualPC™. This is an example of software that can emulate computing environments. Current implementations target a single host system and are, therefore, not generally portable.
Other users access a base computer remotely. They use Remote Access Servers (RAS) in conjunction with software that allows them to access their base computer. This avoids the problems with synchronizing data and allows access to all of the necessary applications. However, there can be weaknesses in the communication link between the remote computer and the base computer. While they have access to their normal computing environment, they are tied to a particular method, such as a modem, to access that environment.
No method or apparatus exists in the current art that allows a user to save the entire computing environment onto a piece of removable media and access it anywhere. Examples of removable media include not only floppy diskettes and CD-ROMs, but also devices that are cable connected to a host system, such as IOMega Zip Drives™, and PakIt™ by In-System Design. However, these are typically used as mass storage devices and do not emulate a computing environment.
One potential problem with using an emulator that can interact with a host computer is contamination, whether the contamination be from a virus or just involves changing the operating parameters of the host or the emulator. If such an emulator were provided, it would need to insulate the host computer from the emulator and the emulator from the host computer, while providing full functionality of both.